Unexpected Visits
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Wanda accidentally gets stuck in someone else's head. ONE SHOT. Lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the MCU, just this fic

Wanda was sitting in her room in the Wakanda labs, flipping through a book without reading a word. She couldn't work out why but her mind just seemed so…unsettled, and no matter what she did she couldn't reign her focus back in. With a sigh the book was placed down on the table beside her bed, flopping down on the soft mattress to close her eyes for a moment.

Letting her mind drift she was suddenly snapped back to her body by a sudden rush of heat. Thighs shifted together as pleasant tingles shot up and down her spine before pooling in her groin. Fingers that weren't her own teasing at her senses while all she could do was lay there and whimper. She couldn't seem to disconnect and the longer she stayed connected the stronger the sensations became. One hand covered her mouth to stifle the moans while the other gripped her bed, her body dancing to someone else's tune. One final jolt of pleasure was accompanied by an image and she was shocked to see her own face, lips stretched around a thick column of flesh as it filled her mouth with fluid.

Panting she lay on the bed, not quite sure what she should do about what had just happened. Pushing it from her mind she tried to rest but she kept replaying that vision in her head over and over again. That sensation of her throat being filled, the sight of sticky droplets trickling down her chin, the hand tenderly cupping her face. As much as the act was about desire she could feel the other emotions tied to it, for _him_ it wasn't just about her body, he desired all of her, even the darkness lurking beneath her skin. Growling she stood and left the room, maybe a walk would do her some good.

Following her feet she suddenly found herself outside a door, _his_ door. Knocking once she waited for the door top open, greeted by a flushed and dishevelled face. Once inside his room her mind suddenly went blank, standing there staring at him while he shifted uncomfortably in a pair of sweatpants. Acting on impulse she crossed the room, her lips pressing against his.

It was no secret, at least not in her mind, that she thought he was attractive, in a dark, primal sort of way, but the past couple of months she'd gotten to know him, the real him, and she couldn't help but be drawn to him. He had a way of dissolving tension with one slanted smile and his wicked sense of humour had her fighting to contain her giggles. He was so much more than any profile could ever paint and she knew she'd only seen the tip of the iceberg, the fact that he had wicked thoughts about her didn't help her attempts to stay away because she'd known from the very start that it would be only to easy to lose herself in him.

A moment of shock was all it took for his lips to answer hers, her clothes practically falling off the the moment he reached for them until he had her in a crimson bra and panties. Red, he loved that colour, especially on her. One arm wrapped around her waist he backed her up until she hit the wall before lifting her so her legs could wrap around his waist. A hot mouth worked its way down her neck, then down to her chest. Nuzzling her bra out of the way he latched on to one pert bud, sucking and tugging at it until her fingers clawed at his back, a strangled mewling leaving her throat. She needed this, she needed _him_ …and he knew it.

Switching to her other breast his hand tugged at her underwear before regaining his grip on her waist. "Take them off." His voice was slightly muffled by the gentle mound in his mouth but she heard his order, hurrying to comply. Legs unwrapping from his waist she shimmied them down her legs, kicking the scarlet lace somewhere in his room.

The moment the fabric was gone he bent, dipping until he could hook her legs over his broad shoulders before righting himself. Wanda's head almost hit the ceiling but she didn't care, not when he had one firm hand wrapped around her thigh, his nose nuzzling at her moist core. He attacked without warning, lips, teeth and tongue combining to make her toes curl in the most delicious way. Rough stubble tickled at her damp flesh, making her shift against him. Pale, delicate fingers threaded themselves into his hair, gripping tightly and keeping his head pressed into her. Her gasping cries spurred him on, tongue delving deeper and faster until he had her begging him for more, then all at once her body began to shake, waves of delicious ecstasy rolling over her and he drank every drop her body offered him.

In one smooth move he pulled away from the wall, spinning to let her drop down onto his mattress. Eyes half-closed as she let the last bubbles of warm passion hold her, she smiled up as he stalked over her body, parting her legs so he could lie between them. Leaning down he gripped her bra between his teeth, a quick flick of his fingers snapping the catch so he could pull it away from her and toss it away.

One look down had her smirking darkly up at him. His sweatpants were gone and by the looks of it he hadn't been wearing underwear. Pupils dilated with desire, the picture he'd given her earlier hadn't done it justice or maybe that was because he didn't see it as being as large as it was. Sitting back on his knees he began to tease her, parting and stretching her, beginning with one finger and gently working his way up to three. "Now." She begged him, no more teasing, she wanted _him_.

Nodding once he covered her body with his, hips automatically moving to ease himself into her. Her breath hitched, she'd never really had time to give in to her desires, not with Hydra and Pietro always lurking about, but he was experienced and he knew all the signs, his mouth burying itself in her neck in search of other pleasure zones to distract her mind.

It wasn't until he had her whimpering once more that he shifted inside her, gently urging her back to pleasure. This was a gift, one he had no intention of hurrying or wasting. He'd spent his life with all the things he longed for slowly being ripped away from him so he did his best to treasure all the precious moments like this one, savour them quietly as precious pearls to balance the bad. Steadily he began to move faster, go deeper, her cries setting the pace as her fingernails sunk into his back. Pain drove his pleasure as he shifted and ground into her in ways he knew were guaranteed to make her scream for more. Teeth sunk into his right shoulder and he roared his desire, a carnal lust taking over as he slammed her into the bed.

Wanda gasped for air, legs practically crushing him to her body as she held on tight. The world outside of this room didn't exist, not any more, all she wanted was this moment to continue for the rest of her life. Passion burned between her thighs, hips rising to meet his powerful thrusts, tension coiling tightly until she was sure he would snap but still he wound it tighter and just when she thought she'd go mad from her own desperate need, he finally hit a spot that made her see stars. Fingers scraping down his back she gave herself to the carnal delights consuming her body. Pulling out he let his own pleasure coat her stomach, smirking tiredly at her contented smile.

Lying beside her, his hand reached up to cup her face, thumb carefully mapping out her face, swiping her lower lip before leaning in and nibbling on that same lip. He suddenly found himself missing his mechanical arm, if for no other reason than the fact that he'd be able to hold her to him like the treasure he thought she was. Blue eyes marvelled at her face, she wasn't leaving and he had no intention of asking her to leave, ever. Reaching down for the blankets he felt a slight twinge of pain on his back, he'd acquired a few scars in his life but these were ones he'd be happy to wear. Lying back down he pulled her to his chest, lips pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, he'd face the world tomorrow but for now he wasn't letting her go.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragnHeart


End file.
